Falling Up And Other Wierd Things
by Vampress332
Summary: Since the Titan's trip to Tokyo, Robin and Starfire's relationship has really started to take off. But something Robin's been hiding is surfacing and pushing him into darkness. Can the Titans save their leader? Or is it too late? Rated T for Trouble! 3
1. Memories

**HEYYY!!! Ok, my last story I hate with all my heart so I don't intend to continue it. If you REEAALLYY want me to finish it, I might, but…I don't know. Anyway, this story is one that I kind of know the ending to but I just don't know all the details. Disclaimer: As much as this is painful in a rip my heart out kind of way, I don't own Teen Titans or the characters, or anything or anyone else I put on here….but I wish I did…anyway enjoy! =3**

Chapter 1: Memories

Robin woke with a start. _Again! It happened again!_ He closed his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to slow his beating heart. These dreams kept coming! There was nothing he could do to stop it. They were getting worse and worse, and more frequent. The memory of his dream came rushing back.

He was in Slade's lair. With the big, white monitors and the slow turning of the hundreds of gears, it was torture. He was there. He was always there: His signature orange and black mask and his single, penetrating eye staring straight at him. _I wonder if he chose Halloween colors on purpose... _Then he moved and for some reason it set off a silent signal to Robin's brain to make his heart beat faster. "You won't admit it, but at some level, you _enjoyed _stealing for me."

Robin always woke up at that point._ It's not true! I hated it! I would __**never**__ be a criminal! _He kept repeating this over and over in his mind until he wasn't shaking anymore. He let out a long breath and jumped out of bed. _Keep it together you idiot! It was just a dream. _After he had showered and pulled on his uniform, he headed toward the main room. When the doors slid open, he was greeted by the sweet smell of sizzling bacon, waffles, and some fake-looking thing that Beast Boy was attempting to make.

"Oh, friend Robin, you are awake!" Starfire wrapped her arms around him and kissed him in a short, passionate kind of way because any longer would have made certain people pretend to gag. Since their last, major battle in Tokyo, their relationship had really started to take off. "Cyborg is making the waffles and the bacon, and Beast Boy is…" Robin unconsciously tuned her out. He was too busy noticing how her hair fell like a curtain around her face and how her green eyes sparkled whenever she looked at him…_God, she's pretty…_

"So, will you try it?" She finished. Her eyes were boring into his, those adorable, puppy-dog eyes. His smile faltered for a second. _There's no __**way**__ I'm going to let her know I haven't been listening! She'll get mad or sad or do some…Tamaranian custom of listening…thing…!_

"Umm…sure?" He said it more like a question but, fortunately, the sparkly-eyed alien didn't notice. He heard a snicker from Beast Boy and wondered what he'd just said yes to.

"Oh Glorious!" She bounced off and as Robin watched her, she retrieved some purple-looking-thing from the fridge. His heart dropped. _GAA! I'm such a retard! Stupid, love-sick puppy… _She poured it in a glass and even the sight of it made him nauseous. He took it from her and peeked into it cautiously. It looked even worse up close. He closed his eyes and took a small sip. It tasted like sushi and pepperoni pizza. He tried not to make a face but, failing, he let the sludge-like stuff slither down the back of his throat. He coughed and sputtered but took one look at the sad look on Starfire's face and decided on not puking it up.

"It's…interesting." He practically spat the words because he was still trying not to puke. "I'm sure it's good on you're planet!" He quickly added as he saw her face fall at his words.

"On my planet, it is called Glugmotzit. It is the drink for the running away of the bad dreams." She recited.

He froze. _What did she just say!?_ He stood there in shock and stared blankly ahead. He was vaguely aware of Star's face changing to concern. _How did she know? She couldn't have! I was dreaming it! Did Raven see my dream? Did she __**tell **__them!? No, she wouldn't do that! She respects my privacy!!! But did she hear what he said? Why should it matter? What he said wasn't true! I wouldn't want to be a criminal! Would I? No! NO! I wouldn't! I-_

"ROBIN!" he jumped at the sound of his name.

"WH-AT?" his voice cracked in surprise. He cleared his throat and looked up to see the Titans staring at him with concern plastered on their faces.

"Man, are you ok? You're paler then Raven!" Cyborg spoke again.

"Uh, yeah, it must have just been the…after effect of…whatever that stuff was that Star gave me. I'm OK…" _I'm such an idiot! I've been hyperventilating this whole time! Ug, I even dropped my glass! _He bent down to pick up the glass. _Grrr! I spilled it! What do you want them to think? You're crazy!?_ He mentally cursed himself and watched as the goopy mess picked itself off the floor and landed in his glass. "Thanks." He muttered to Raven and went to go put the glass in the sink. He inhaled and closed his eyes, bracing himself for an answer he didn't want to hear. " H-How did you know I've been having bad dreams?" He still couldn't believe that Raven had told them…

"We heard you scream in the middle of the night, but Raven insisted that you were only having the night of mares, so she told us to leave you alone." Starfire finished and looked at him inquiringly.

"I-I screamed?" Robin stared at them, astonished. _I don't remember screaming!_

"Yeah, like a baby!" Beast Boy snickered. " I could have sworn you were like, three years old or something, dude! By the way…" He asked more cautiously. "What…was it that you were dreaming about?" _That's __**MY **__business! Not yours! _He narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to remind him, but a very loud beeping noise filled the room. BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! "Ahhh! My breakfast! Beast Boy forgot all about Robin and raced over to try and save his now smoking meal.

"Serves you right." Cyborg smirked, "You shouldn't be cooking crap like that in the first place." He crossed his arms and his smirk got wider.

"It is **not **crap!" Beast Boy growled.

Robin shook his head and left them to their bickering. He plopped down on the table's booth next to Raven and watched Starfire try to calm the two Titans down. _How could I ever want to leave this?_ His brows knit in confusion as he remembered another dream he had two nights ago.

He was bounding, rooftop to rooftop. He could feel the wind whistle through his hair as he did a flip off of one roof and landed on another. He landed so gracefully that the sheer joy of it made him laugh out loud. He remembered what he was supposed to do. He could see it now. The plain white building with a sign that simply stated: Jump City Museum. He felt his heart flutter. This was what he'd been waiting for. He slithered down the sides of the building and made his way to the museum undetected. His heart skipped a beat at what he was about to do. He snuck a standstill on the camera so it wouldn't see him and slipped inside. He accidentally knocked down a sign. He took a glance at it and saw what it said. Closed. He cocked his head to the side and let a small smirk jump to his face._ If it's closed then how'd I get inside?_ He loved this. Just the feeling of knowing he was a lawbreaker and a criminal and that he was…**bad** made his heart beat faster as the thrill of a challenge kicked in. _Nobody can put a leash on me! I'm above the law in more ways than one._ His sensitive detective skills quickly alerted him to an officer parading around like he was the king. _Not in this jungle!_ He thought it was almost TOO easy to sneak up behind him and knock him unconscious. So when he grabbed some of the priceless artifacts he stopped. He swiveled his head around and peered at no doubt the most priceless thing they had. (Not to mention the most heavily guarded). There it was, sitting on a golden pedestal, just waiting to be snatched: The golden statue of the Egyptian goddess, Bastet. He maneuvered his way around the trip wires and other various security devices and found himself within arms reach of it. He reached out to grab it but before he could he heard a voice "Stop!" He woke up.

_Why would stealing make me feel like _that?_ I'm a hero. I always have been, always will be. I have no other path I could follow. Especially the one of a criminal. _He was jolted out of his ponderings when a pile of waffles and bacon was placed in front of him. "Wow! Thanks, Cyborg! They smell delicious!" He smiled up at his walking computer friend.

"Yeah, well Beast Boy wont eat them…" He grumbled to himself.

"They're made of MEAT!" Beat Boy exclaimed as if he'd said that a million times (which he probably did).

Robin rolled his eyes and left dove into his breakfast. He was about halfway through when an alarm went off. He jumped up and raced to the main screen. He was already typing away furiously when his friends reached his side.

"Who is it?" Raven asked inquiringly.

Robin's heart turned to stone when he saw-or-when he didn't see who it was. _Retard! You should have reinstalled those cameras when you had a chance! Now you don't know who it is, what you're up against, or if you're senticing you team to death!_ He inwardly kicked himself for forgetting something so simple and spat out "I don't know, but that just means we'll have to put up extra guard. Titans, Go!"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived on scene and heard screaming coming from the new pizza place. Beast Boy was sure glad when they put up a new one. They all ran to the door, but before they dove in, the noise stopped. He put his arm out to stop the Titans from entering. He had a really bad feeling about this. It was like a terrifying kind of Deja Vu. _Don't go in!_ A voice inside his head screamed at him. He ignored it and signaled his team to enter. Cyborg busted down the door they all jumped in. Robin automatically whipped out his bo-staff and glanced around. There were tables that were overturned, broken peices of glass, and terrified citizens huddled in one corner. He located the source of the catastrophy. A girl with a tight, little black suit on was leaning over and stuffing money in a bag. "Freeze!" He yelled.

No, thanks, i don't do cold." A familiar voice shot back. _I know that voice! But where have I heard it? _His blood turned cold as the stranger stood up straight to reveal a mask with little cat ears on top and a whip attatched to her hip. _Oh, No! _Panic shot through him and sent an almost painful tingle down his spine.

"C-Catwomen!?" He cried in an astonished voice.

"Been a while, hasn't it Bird-Bait?" She trilled as she turned around and stared straight at him. "Lets play a game."

**Ok, sorry for all you comic book readers! My discreption of Catwomen may not fit what you've known, but this is how I view her and I'm going to keep it that way. Besides that fact, I hope you enjoyed it! =3**


	2. Shock

Yayyy!!!! =] I'm finally not distracted anymore!!!! For all of you that wanted me to continue this story, I have! =D I'm still a little unfamiliar with the whole 'take-this-document-from-this-publisher-and-transfer-it-there-and-try-to-put-it-on-fanfiction' crap, but I think I managed! Anyway, enjoy!!!

**Shock**

"Dudes! It's Catwomen!" Beast Boy's eyes sparkled with admiration before Robin glared daggers at him.

"What are **you** doing here?" Robin snarled with indignation.

"Aww, I thought you'd be happy to see me Cat-Food." She purred and sauntered closer.

"I will be once you're behind bars! Titans, Go!" He leapt forward and tried to get a good kick in her face, but she slithered out of the way before he could. He whipped around to find the Titans battling fiercely. _**My **__team will kick your butt all the way to jail! _He quickly dove back into the action. He punched and kicked, but she was dodging everything the Titans threw at her. _We're losing! _He fought even harder at that thought._ No, we're not losing, she's just not fighting back! _He gritted his teeth as pure rage started to set in. He finally delivered a satisfying blow to her face. He smirked. _That's more like it. I can't lose! _He jumped and spun around, ready to kick her in the gut, bout to his dismay she was able to grab his leg and she threw him. He went flying through the double doors of the pizza place and landed painfully on the concrete outside. His head swam with the impact. _You retard! You should have nailed that! You've got to be faster! _He shook his head and sprang back up. The very moment that he got his balance was the same instant Catwomen went racing out the doors. _I've got you now! _He whipped out a birdarang and sent it flying towards her. She instantly leapt up and was bounding rooftop to rooftop with a smirk on her face. He heard the loud _ping_ of the birdarang connecting with the wall and screamed at himself internally. He let out a hiss of frustration. The titans came bounding out a second later, covered in pizza ingredients from head to toe.

"Where'd she go?" Beast Boy asked. He looked ridiculous.

Most people would have laughed at the sight of them. Most people would have at least chuckled. Even Raven probably would have cracked a smile if she could see herself. He didn't. He glared. "She's getting away!" He growled in utter frustration. "Starfire, go North of here, that's where she's headed. Raven, go east, and Beast Boy and Cyborg, go west. I'll follow her in pursuit and we'll close in on her. Titans Go!"

He bounced along the roofs of the city and watched his team scatter. So many thoughts were racing through his head that he had to stop for a second and inhale deeply. His mind went numb and he went completely into leader mode. He followed her through criss-cross alleys, parking lots, and even over power lines (that was a bit more tricky), but he finally caught up to her. He realized with a pang of sorrow which building they had landed on: On top of it stood giant letters spelling out WAYNE. He glanced at the letters and remembered all too clearly:

Starfire, falling into his arms as the nonoscopic probes enveloped her body. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven, writhing in pain beneath him. Pointing his thermal blaster at his one true love. Fighting the ones he loved most. What made it worse was that he knew it was all his fault. **He **got tricked by Slade. **He **agreed to Slade's terms and **He **was just to… STUPID to figure out what to do. His mind snapped back to the present when he heard a smooth, silky voice speak up.

"Regretting working for Slade? I know I would be. That man's such a downer." Catwomen asked as she pulled out her whip and examined it.

His jaw dropped open at her words. _WHAT did she say? How could she know that? Raven didn't know it! There would be no WAY she could! She shouldn't know that! Nobody should have known that! The press don't, the citizens don't, heck, I don't even think the villains do!_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" She cocked her head to the side and lashed her whip on the ground. She was smirking, so Robin knew she had him right where she wanted him.

She closed his jaw and tried to sound like all the newspapers claimed him to be: clever, determined, strong-willed, courageous, and strong, among other things. It didn't work very well. "H-How did you know that?" He voice cracked and he cleared his throat, inwardly kicking himself for stammering like an idiot.

She snorted. "How could I not? Slade practically paraded around, gloating about being able to convert the _"precious Titan leader" _to a life of crime, and how he got you to work for him." She rolled her eyes and took a couple steps forward.

Her words stung him like ice on cold skin. _I did __**not **__work for him! It wasn't really even my choice!_ His blood started to boil as he thought about that but instantly cooled when another thought slipped into his head. "You know Slade!?"

"Sure I do! He's the reason I'm here."

He had a rock in the pit of his stomach. "What are you talking about? Tell me what you're planning!" He put on a heroic act and practically growled the last words. He glared at her as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"I told you already. We're going to play a game…" She narrowed her eyes and sauntered a bit closer.

The rock in the pit of his stomach just about doubled in size. "Really, and what are the rules?" He asked in an even tone.

"Rule number one." She held up a metallic-yellow thing. "No utility belts." He looked down at his waist and saw a spot where his belt should have been. "Rule number two…" She continued. "You die."

He was wrong. It wasn't a rock in the pit of his stomach. It was a ball of ice.

Almost quicker than his eyes could follow, she sprinted towards him and barreled into his side. He went flying and fell straight over the edge of the building. His first instinct was to use his grappling hook; he didn't have his belt. His second instinct was to call Raven on his communicator so she could teleport over and catch him; his communicator was in his belt.

He was falling. Hopelessly spinning in the air, gaining momentum as he fell. _This can't be real! _Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion and a million thoughts raced through his head. _How could this happen? Where's my team? How come they're not here? Aren't I supposed to see my life flash before my eyes? No! I can't be dying! I __**CAN'T**__! I have a team to look after, a city to protect! What will happen to them once I'm gone? How can I be gone? This isn't happening! It CAN'T! _His thoughts were cut short when he felt his body hit the ground. He felt every bone in his body shatter and he felt himself literally coming apart at the seams. He wanted to scream in complete agony, except that there was no time for that. As if on cue, his whole world went completely black, and the last thing he heard was a scream from the love of his life. "**ROBIN**!"

**STOP!!!** For all of you people that want to press the little x button at the top of the screen, don't. This isn't the end! He didn't die! Well, I mean he did die, but not literally, well I mean he did like get his life ended but… WHATEVER! There is more to the story, so don't hate me for killing him!!! =3


	3. Reliving

**Omg HIII! Haha ok so im sooooooooo sorry I havnt been makn new chapters! I get bored sooo quick and I wrote this chapter down and lost it and forgot about it but I found it so it's all good :D enjoy!**

**Re-living**

He felt numb. He couldn't feel, couldn't move. _I'm dead! I don't want to be dead! _He tried to move anything he could. His arms, legs, even his tongue, but they wouldn't work. Suddenly, he found something that did work: his eyes. Slowly, and with tons of effort, he opened them. He blinked a few times and stood in awe at his surroundings. Right above him were tons of glittering stars. They seemed to dance across the sky and, as he looked down, he saw that they were reflecting off the black surface he was standing on. It looked kind of like black ice. He looked to his right and saw a bright white light, flickering and glowing: welcoming. He looked to his left and saw darkness. He smelled the smoke of a burning fire. Then he looked in from of him. A cat. A cat was sitting there and just staring at him. He tried to walk towards it but his legs were frozen to the spot. He watched the cat slowly rise and pad over to him. As it did Robin noticed the cat get bigger and bigger. It was HUGE. When it finally stopped in front of him, it was twice the size of him. To his utter shock and amazement, the cat started speaking. It spoke as if there were not one, but thousands speaking at once. "Nekko child, you have been chosen to receive the gift of Bastet." _Bastet? Who's Bastet? And what's going on? _Suddenly, it lifted it's giant paw and brought it straight down on him. _Uh oh. _Robin tried to run but he still couldn't move. It pushed him against the black ice. _It's crushing me!_ He felt himself being squished like an insect against the cool surface and, just as he thought he could have died a second time, he fell through into nothing.

_NO! _ Raven's mind filled with dread. She felt a part of her break away and crumble. The part of her that was someone else. She knew who it was. Robin was dead. She sank to her knees at her leader's feet and stared at his mangled, broken shape. Starfire was lying on his chest crying and screaming. Cyborg had a hand over his mouth and silent tears were falling from his one good eye. Beast Boy was just staring in shock.

"We should have stayed with him!" Starfire screamed.

"I…I…he can't be…" Beast Boy's knees shook and he collapsed.

Cyborg jolted to his feet and his body shook with rage. "I'll kill her! That stupid bitch! I'll **KILL **her!"

Raven stood up and put a hand on his shoulder. "It wouldn't change anything." Cyborg calmed down and sat with his face buried in his hands. Raven sat down too and tried to calm her breathing. _The last thing we need is for something to explode. _She snapped to attention as she noticed a mist settling around them. She couldn't see anything.

"What's happening?" Starfire asked.

Raven didn't answer. She saw a cat step out of the mist and pad over to them. Then another one came, and another, and another. Suddenly there were about 20 cats surrounding them. Then one stepped out of the mist and she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The cat was white with black specks. It had gold ear braces and leg braces. It's tail was armed with rose thorns and it had a necklace with a strange symbol hanging around it's neck. _Wait a second…_Raven's eyes widened in astonishment. _I'd recognize that symbol anywhere. Sabelar- Bastet's messenger. _She immediately knew what was going on. She grabbed the three confused Titans and pulled them to the edge of the mist. She watched the powerful cat slowly step up onto Robin's chest. It opened it's mouth and she saw a crystal blue smoke come out of it. It floated into Robin's skin near his heart and his whole body glowed an ice blue for a brief second. She was broken from the trance she was in when she heard Starfire gasp beside her. The cats started fading into the mist and slowly, the mist evaporated too. She watched and waited, as her heart fluttered, for the thing she wanted most in the world right now, to happen. Finally, it did. Robin opened his eyes.

Suddenly, he could feel again. Robin felt a weird sensation, almost tingly, sending shockwaves through his body. He was so caught up with the black ice that he forgot to move. The tingly sensation faded and it was replaced by a new one. This one brought pain and adrenaline at the same time. It hurt so bad that he wanted to scream. Then he realized he could feel his body. He could feel his fingers, toes, legs, feet, arm, hands-everything! _Maybe if I just…_ He mentally prepared himself for what he might see; light, fire, stars, or maybe even that giant cat again. Then, he forced his eyes open. He saw light, but it couldn't have been from that weird place because it hurt his eyes. "eeep!" He squealed and his arms instantly flew to his face to shield him from the blinding light.

He heard a voice call his name. "**ROBIN!**" he looked to his left (with squinting eyes) to see Starfire running towards him. The other Titans were rushing at him too.

Starfire grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. "Oooh! I thought u were dead! That was sooo scary! You were crippled and disfigured and then the cats came up and….and…" her words were stifled by her own sobs. Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy had gathered around him too.

He opened his mouth. "Star? What's-" he was cut off by a series of coughs. He twisted around and coughed so hard that his eyes began to tear. With one last cough he spit up a mouthful of blood. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on his breathing. His mouth tasted like rust and salt, he was increadably thirsty, and he was dizzy and lightheaded. And to top it all off he head a splitting headache. He heaved up another mouthful of blood and collapsed on his side. He held his head and squeezed his eyes shut even tighter, but it didn't stop the tears that were flowing. He realized he was shaking like crazy too. He was vaguely aware of voices but he was too dizzy to make out who was who.

"Robin! ROBIN! Are you ok?"

"We need to get him back to the tower and fast!"

"I thought he died!"

"He did."

"What?"

"Is that possible?"

"I ..do…ow…ut..it..eems..that..ay."

He couldn't hear that well anymore and it was getting hard to breathe. He was gasping and struggling and just as he thought he'd suffocate, he passed out.

**How was it? Good? Hope so! Haha I hate typing this stuff :P ok ya its not a lot but its something! Ok ill make this simple, review, OR I'LL KILL U! haha jk! :D hope it was good!**


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

To all of those out there who, to this day, are reading my stories and posting me reviews and asking the question everyone wants to know; Where did she go?

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm sorry!

I'm soooo sorry!

I didn't mean to leave you guys for what? 3 years? 4 years? A decade? A millennium? I got so wrapped up in things that I forgot I even had stories on here, let alone an account. I just saw this a few days ago and everyone's yelling at me because I ditched my stories and I'm just so sorry!

Good news, though. After years of silence, I'm telling you I WILL BE UPDATING! *cheering* I'll try to aim for a chapter a week, if not more but I'm so wrapped up in college that I know I won't be able to make that deadline all the time. Please bear with me.

Finally, I have a new account under the name AlphaWolfGirll. If I'm not putting chapters up here, it'll be there. Oh, and p.s. all mean, abusive, criticizing and overall terrible comments are welcome…because I deserve it :P So I thank you all SO much for your support over the years, and I hope my stories witll satisfy you!


End file.
